1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection system for an agricultural implement and, more particularly, to a quick connect system for quickly and securely connecting an agricultural implement to an agricultural vehicle
2. Description of the Prior Art
High clearance agricultural vehicles such as row crow nitrogen applicators are well known in the art. Such systems typically include a high clearance tractor and a toolbar. The toolbar may be of any type known in the art and may be used to apply nitrogen fertilizer, detassel corn, or any of a myriad of other uses. By providing a plurality of toolbars, for a single vehicle, costs associated with the acquisition, storage and maintenance of multiple vehicles is eliminated.
One drawback associated with prior art vehicles and toolbars is the time and difficulty associated with connecting and disconnecting various toolbars from the agricultural vehicle. As such connections are often completed by an individual, the connection and disconnection process involve a considerable amount of time with the operator moving back and forth between the connection point and either the vehicle or toolbar to assure the exact alignment required for connection. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a quick connection assembly for the quick connection and decoupling of toolbars from such high clearance vehicles. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.